Pure Thunder
by SesshyLove98
Summary: Kagome loses everything in one day and then is thrown into the world of Fullmetal, to find she has another brother in Roy Mustang. Soon after her arrival another girl sweeps in. Will Kagome and this new female, Tova, make friends in time to stop the humunculi or be their own doom? WE OWN NOTHING! other then Tova, my made up charcter
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

My sister and I were trying to do the impossible, we knew it from the start. Human transmutation, a taboo; even among the scientist who began the practice. It didn't stop us. Here I lay with no limbs, both of my arms and legs were gone. Tears ran down my face, I killed my sister. But I still have no idea why I lived. I told her a hundred times that she couldn't help; but when I started, I couldn't imagine what she was going to do. Not till it was far too late.

Wait maybe I should slow down and re-account what happened. I know it won't fix the past but maybe, just maybe I can figure out a way to fix this! It started with how he died, a horrible way to die, caused by a freak mining accident. I told him not to be a miner, but of course, he wouldn't listen to me. He was saving up money for an anniversary date for us to go on, or at least that's what his friends said. So here l lay in the wake of my own stupidity, as an only child with no arms or legs, slowly bleeding to death.

I lost consciousness within a few moments and was surprised to wake up at all. I am in a small cottage that I had never been in before. Everything was blurry, nothing made sense to my brain. I groaned out in pain and I heard footsteps moving towards me. I freaked out but I couldn't move or run from the unknown danger.

"You're finally awake, I was starting to worry I would have to bury you," someone said. All I saw was a yellow blob appear above me. "You tried transmutation on a human, didn't you?"

I stared up at him or at least I think it is a him. I blink rapidly trying to make sense of what my eyes are telling my brain then my vision clears and I see a man with striking resemblance to Ed and Al but older. Their father? I shake the question from my mind and say what has been killing me since I finally saw him without the blur of just waking up to say, "who are you?"

Before answer I fell back to sleep, more then likely from all the blood I had lost. I could hear Shio's screams in my head as the door dragged her away, her body slowly breaking down. My vision blurred from tears but I didn't have the limb to reach out and drag her back to me. Her face at that moment would forever be engraved into my brain; her eyes and mouth wide open as horrified screams that sounded like my name fall from them. Her hand reaching out to me as I was powerless to do anything about it.

"Shio!" I screamed out praying for them to take me instead of my little sister.. "Shio, hold on, I'll find a way to save you. I promise." It was a lie, I couldn't help myself much less Shio.

I snap my eyes open and hear a loud, high pitched shriek but can't figure out where it's coming from; then I realize. It's my own scream. "SHIO!" the man from before is suddenly standing over me. I never did get his name, and I start to struggle as he tried to calm me down. I don't want or need help from anyone! Least of all a stranger!

"Calm down", he says "I'm trying to help you have to calm down before you start bleeding even more then you already are!" I finally stop struggling feeling as if all my energy has been drained out of me "Now can you tell me your name?" the man asks.

"It's Tova. But before you ask for someone their name you should gives yours first sir," I said with a groan. "I'm sorry about that I don't find myself in this type of position before."

"Do you mean in a position where you will die without the assistance of another person?" he asked and I groaned, nodding my head yes.

"It is a bad idea for me to trust someone right away and it will never happen. Not as long as I want to stay alive, sorry to say so," I said.

"Go back to sleep, you need the rest," he said before sitting down in a nearby chair. I listened to him and fell to sleep without dreams hopefully.

~Kagome's point of view~

I run from the demons threatening to cut me to bits just to get the damn jewel shards I hold in my possession as I kill another with a blast of my spirit energy I look over and see Naraku pick all of my friends and allies who decided to fight with me in the final battle be picked by a separate tentacle emerging from his back wrap around them once with the tips pointing at their hearts I scream in terror of the fact of losing them and in anger of his thinking that he'll get away with it to. I quickly notch an arrow on to the string on my bow and I release it with a cry of 'GO!' and as it is engulfed in a light blue aura I see it hit right where his heart would be at the very place where the part of the jewel which I didn't have in my possession that had been absorbed into him and he quickly stabs all of my friends through their hearts. I quickly run to help aid them since the battle is finally over.

I make it to Sango first she smiles up at me and reaches out a hand and says "please don't let my death overwhelm your life sister remember that I will always be with you I'll never be gone but" she stops talking in a fit of coughs where all that comes up is blood "always remember that life goes on and so should you" and like that she is dead I cry out in anguish and then I remember the others. I quickly run to the next one they die then another, they die then another and it keeps going until everyone is dead and I'm the only one left. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kilala, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame and all of the others. All dead and I was helpless as they died in my arms one by one.

I ran to the village to look for Keade but only found her lifeless body without injury, a peaceful look on her wrinkled face. The rivers that had been flowing increased and my sobs grew louder as I went to the well. I needed to leave this era, before it was no longer an option to me, but more horrors meet me as I stepped into my own.

My house was set ablaze, not too far from the burning building was two bodies. I ran over although I was too late to save them. Mom and Sota had cuts and burns covering their body. I heard movement from the well and something shot out at me, grabbing my ankle. It was dragging me to the well so quickly that I couldn't have fought back. I couldn't think at all anymore. I screamed out as I was dragged into an unknown horror. I finally blacked out, to a place where I didn't have to face reality.

I realize that I'm awake and am on a rough surface much like the concrete of my time but it smells pure like the feudal era. I'm so confused what happened? I flutter my eyes open to see a man standing above me with black hair cut short that looks like it will never be tamed much like Sota's. 'Don't cry don't cry' and brown eyes like mama's 'don't cry don't cry' and a smile like the one that father had in the pictures that mama kept around the house so we wouldn't forget him 'don't cry don't cry SHIT!' I couldn't help it the tears just came they streamed down my face and the man standing over me picks me up into a sitting position and just holds me as I cry though I guess that he isn't used to this for he is really stiff and I can sense his awkwardness.

"I'm sorry about this sir. I've had one hell of a day," I said. "My name is Kagome Who are you?" He stands up, with a grim expression.

"My name is Roy Mustang and it is no problem. Where is your house? I'll walk you there," he said as he offered me a hand to help me get to my feet. "What's the matter?"

"It is hard to explain, but I don't have a home to return to, not anymore," I said and looked anywhere but at him.

"Come along then, you can crash at my place till you get on your feet," he said pulling me to my feet.

"Thank you!" I said feeling slightly cautious of this man but a year of sleeping in the forest has taught me that when someone offers you somewhere to sleep don't refuse unless you know they will kill you! I decide to give this man a chance he seems nice enough anyways. I just hope that this won't turn out badly everyone always say- said that I was a bad judge of character but they're all dead and gone now. I'm going to have to remember that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Tova's view**

When you ask for a favor, you don't demand it but request it, guilt trips don't work either. Except when you are Maes Hughes. He had been complaining about not having time to pick up Elicia's medicine so I offered to do so since I had nothing to so. I didn't mind that at all. He is an okay guy, who loves his family more than life, I'm envious of that. But back to the subject, I stood in front of the shelves grabbing the items on the list, when two heads of black hair caught my attention. I turned to see my superior officer and the person that invades my thoughts at every turn , Roy Mustang with a girl that looked a lot like him. Long black hair with pale white skin with shining blue eyes. She wears a white corset with teal flames on it that matches up with the teal flames on the black mid-thigh length skirt and pair of white boots that came to where the skirt ended completed the outfit. On the boots are teal ribbons that wrap around them like ballerina slippers the same on her arms and the same color ribbon holding the two pigtails on her head up, tying around the base? But what held my attention were those blue eyes that shone with unspoken pain and sadness. They were like mine that is the reason I know the expression that she would have hidden.

While I was examining the girl with the Flame Alchemist I didn't notice that they were getting closer until a deep voice breaks me out of my reverie "Thunder, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

I shake my head before looking up at him and holding up the items that I was grabbing and say simply "Grabbing Elicia's medicine for Lieutenant Colonel Maes, and I have a name so use it!" I see that the girl with Roy is trying to not show her laughter but is failing miserably.

If I had been anyone else I would have laughed too. The sound always died before it ever entered my throat. My face stayed as clear of emotion as well covered marble. My gaze returned to Roy.

"Tova, this is Kagome," he said after a moment and my eyes went back to Kagome. "Tova is one of the people I work with."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tova. I hope that we can be friends in the future," she said to me as those sad blues met my eyes. I nodded my head in agreement. She looks a bit confused at my lack of response but just shrugs it off. She turns to Roy and says "Um Colonel? I think that we should start heading out its getting dark and I want to train before night fall."

Roy turns to Kagome and has a look in his eyes as if he has finally found something near and dear to him and is never letting it go and says "you go ahead Kagome I'll catch up." she nods her head and starts heading out of the store. He turns back to me and says "we'll see you tomorrow, Thunder Goddess!" while he says it he has a teasing smile on his face. Then he turns and leaves, I shake my head at him then go to the check out and by the things for Elicia and head out of the store and start walking for Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' house to drop off her medicine and as I'm walking I walk past the training grounds and I hear grunts of physical labor and I take a peek into the yard to see who is making such a ruckus.

It was Kagome; I turned to leave quickly, deciding to give her some time. I found my way to their home. I knocked and I sighed as I thought about getting home. The door opened and the colonel's face pop out. I handed him the bag in my hand before turning to leave.

"Wait, come in and eat with us, it is the least we can do. Please Tova?" he said and I turned back to the door. He moved out of the doorway as I entered the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Hughes. I will join you for tonight," I said as I followed him through the house. It was comfy looking, nothing like what my home is.

I see the dozens upon dozens of pictures of the Hughes family I smile a small non-existent smile. We make it to the dining room to see Elicia helping her mother by setting the table as Gracie brings out the food. Maes pulls back a chair for me to sit in and I sit down not wanting to be rude. He smiles right as I sit down.

Elisia comes up to me and says "Hi Miss Tova! Are you going to eat with us today?"

I reply with a simple "yes" and she goes off the roof excited she starts to talk about how after dinner we will play dolls and dress up and have a sleepover, but I quickly stop her by saying "I'm sorry, Elicia but I can't." She starts to pout but quickly gets over it after asking really in a sad voice and me answering yes I'm sure.

Gracie smiled at me from across the table and I nodded. She placed a basket of rolls on the table. I offered to help but she would have none of it. She placed a plate with meat loaf in front of every seat. A bowl of mash potatoes in the middle of the table as well as a bowl of cooked broccoli and cauliflower. She serves Elicia before sitting down.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight, Tova," she said and I nodded my head at her. She smiled at me as I serve myself some of everything.

"Thank you for having me tonight, Gracie," I said to be respectful as I had taught myself to do. I starting to eat after everyone else had.

_*Time Skip*_

After dinner was done I left their house and started home I made it without a hitch but that girl that was with Roy just wouldn't leave my mind '_Kagome'_ I thought ' _what are you to him why does he look at you like that?'_ I quickly stop myself knowing that that's not like me at all. I mean yeah she's someone I don't know but there is no need to get jealous! I strip off my clothes and slip on my pajamas and quickly crawl into bed seeing as it was fairly late and I fell into a deep and, thankfully, dreamless slumber.

I was never the person to grow attached but it seemed that Roy had no issues taking up residence there. My emotions were something I hid with my every breath. He made me love again and she spiked my curiosity, this was not normal for me. Since my fifteen year old self killed the last thing I had loved, other than Ed and Al but that is another story I will not tell anyone. But the memory resurfaced. I could once more hear Shio's screams in my head as the door dragged her away, her body slowly breaking down. My vision blurring from tears but I powerless to do anything. The familiar tears ran down my face as I screamed her name over and over again.

I quickly bolt up from bed '_well so much for a dreamless sleep!'_ I look over at my clock and see that its only it is one- thirty in the morning! I lay back down and close my eyes but instead off sleep, I'm greeted by my dead boyfriends face standing next to Shio I quickly wipe my eyes of any and all tears. Before I got up and walk into my kitchen, when I get there, I see a movement that's too big to be a rat and to solid looking to be a shadow.

I quickly get my electricity ready to use in case I have to and I say out loud in a stern voice "who's there!" I get no response except for a woman walking out of the shadows. She is tall with a skin tight black dress on that shows off her generous bust and cleavage along with a ouroboros tattoo at the peak of it, her head held high. Long curly brown hair with dark purple eyes watched me as she walked forward the only sound being the clicking of her heels on my tile kitchen floor, so I know that she's not fake. She gets closer and closer then she stops right in front of me a holds out her hand to my face touches it then cut it. My reaction was instant, thunder shot out at her, electrocuting her but she regenerated quickly.

"Tova," she said "you are very important to us don't forget that, ok? You're going to be a very important candidate for our experiments! Tata for now" she starts to laugh seductively but I being girl of course don't fall for it

"What is your name? What are you?" I say with venom dripping from my words. Shooting another bolt of thunder at her.

She lets go of my face and says "my names Lust and as for what I am? You'll have to figure that out on your own!" then she's gone.

She lets go of my face and says, "my names Lust and as for what I Am? You'll have to figure that out on your own!" then shes gone. My electric blue eyes are so wide with shock. That I can feel it my knee-length black hair with natural red streaks still in a braid ,so that it doesn't get too tangled during sleep. My honey-brown skin just a shade lighter in the moonlight. I quickly get into the fridge to make the warm milk that I came in here for it always helps me sleep, if it could only chase away my nightmares, then life would be bearable again.

I looked around the tiny kitchen that is about five feet by ten. A refrigerator in the back left corner and the oven right beside it. After that is a little counter space. On the other side was dual sink with cabinets on both sides of the room made of wood. The microwave sat on the furthest from the fridge. It went off and I quickly gulped it down, hopefully for a good nights sleep.

I walked through the empty living room that because of the fact that i didn't have the time or money to invest in furniture. If it was not needed I didn't get it. I went through the living room to a door right across from the kitchen door. My bedroom has black and white walls that went with the black sheets and curtains in the room. In the corner lay my clothes. A belly top with rose lace that covered my stomach. The pants are black with slits up the sides that stopped about three inches below my hip with black high heel boots , a knife hidden in the heel of the boot.


End file.
